Alone No More
by ammNIwriter
Summary: December 1944. Sookie is a widow of war and when a tall, blonde stranger comes to live with his Aunt in her quiet village of Semley she finds herself finally able to show someone all her pain. But could the war drive a wedge between this possible romance?


**Naughty or Nice Contest**

**Title: **Alone No More

**Your Pen name: **ammNIwriter

**Beta'd by:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything SVM that all belongs to Charlaine Harris. I _wish_ I owned Eric, but he too is Charlaine Harris'.

**A/N:** This fic is a remembrance to all those that have died in wars past and present and those soldiers that are still in a foreign country without their families at this time of year. My thoughts are with the soldiers and families.

* * *

It was December 1944, and the war against Hitler and his dictatorship was still going strong. Approximately 2,586 men from Third Infantry Division were killed in the Battle of Normandy. They were the first British division to land at Sword Beach on D-Day.

My husband, Bill Compton, was one of those fallen number; as was my brother.

Bill was my first and only love. We were hastily married two weeks before he was to be shipped off to fight for his country. It was at the beachhead of Sword Beach that he fell. He was wounded saving my brother from an artillery shell. It didn't do Jason much good though. The next day, while gangrene formed in Bill's wound on his chest, Jason was shot. Major General Thomas Rennie was with my brother in his last moments. He said Jason died peacefully. The bullet went straight through his heart and into the shoulder of the soldier behind him. Two days later the Major General saluted my Bill as he passed into that realm of darkness that is death.

A week after their deaths the two telegrams arrived. Sam Merlotte was the one who brought them to me. He was not fighting for his country because he was 'unfit for duty'. Instead Sam was employed in the Home Front, as a telegram deliverer. It was comforting to fall into Sam's arms when I read the telegrams. It allowed the cold and bleak fact to hit me and meant I did not question it. Neither man would return home to me.

Reverend Bannerman was kind enough to offer me a little plot in the church graveyard, where I placed two small markers in remembrance of my husband and my brother. Everyday I place fresh flowers on their graves before I go about my daily chores. My tears had been shed throughout June publicly, since then I only cried in the privacy of my own home.

Gran would turn in her grave if she could see me now. She would tell me not to be sorrowful by their passing, and that they would be with their Maker by now. But I could not give up my sadness. To everyone else my mourning was over, I continued to smile and was usually full of good cheer. In my cold, empty home when I was alone I stopped the charade. The tears usually started to fall then. The only thing that helped me through that time was knowing I had friends who loved me dearly. If I had not had Pam, Sam, or Amelia, I doubt I could have continued living. But it was three days before Christmas, and I had no joyous thoughts that my boys would return to me. I would be alone, still grieving and trying to survive. I was certain this Christmas would be bleak and extremely lonely.

* * *

"Good morning Sam!" I called out to the young man with strawberry blonde, curly hair that hung like a halo around his head.

"Sookie!" he exclaimed smiling broadly.

"What news from the Western Front?" I asked.

"Churchill thinks the war will be over for Christmas," he said gleefully. "Thank goodness! I'm getting quite fed up working at the Home Front."

"You honestly believe that bull?" asked Pam from the door of the bakery.

Pam had beautiful, long blonde hair and pale skin. She was in her mid-twenties and looked quite sweet, but she had a cynical attitude to everything; with the exception of Liberation for Women.

"We should pray for the war to end soon," I chided Pam.

"Pray?" scoffed Pam. "Don't bother me with that religious bull. God is just yet another masculine figure society uses to demean, degrade, and demoralise women so as to keep them suppressed in this patriarchal system!"

Both Sam and I sighed. Sam was a devout Christian. While I had been brought up a Christian and believed in God, my faith had been greatly shaken with my losses.

"I must go. I need to visit the grocers before my shift at The Longship," I said.

"Take care," Sam replied, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be in for a couple of drinks later; say hello to Amelia for me!" Pam called after me as I scurried off to the grocers.

* * *

"Have you heard?" squealed Amelia as soon as I set my foot in her father's shop.

"Heard what?"

"Mrs Bradley has a new houseguest!"

"Mrs Bradley is always getting houseguests. Isn't that the point of her having a boarding house?! And what with all the evacuees from London, they've got to go somewhere you know," I retorted, somewhat bored by Amelia's fascination for gossip.

"Oh but this isn't just 'some boarder' or 'evacuee', he's living in _her_ quarters!"

"What?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

Amelia nodded and grinned at my sudden interest. "He's tall, blonde, and very handsome!"

"Is she…? Are they…?" I tried to question, but I couldn't find the words.

"Oh no. He's her nephew. From what I know he's run away from London."

"Why isn't he in the War?" I asked, my voice pitched up.

Amelia's fiancée, Tray, walked in at that moment and blanched. The war was a sensitive subject around us both. Me because of my losses; Tray because of his inability to pass the medical exam making him unable to enlist. I quickly got my items, paid with my ration card and left. Amelia would be able to explain to Tray better than I could.

* * *

The afternoon at The Longboat was a quiet one, but as soon as six o'clock hit there was an implosion of people ordering food and drink. It was a cosy bar to work at and full of Viking clutter. It was owned by Mr Bradley, a very genial man who had sadly passed away a month ago. Now his widow, Mrs Bradley, kept it. The pub was right beside the boarding house, but managing two businesses was hurting Mrs Bradley both physically and emotionally. Arlene told me that her nephew was going to take over running the pub to give her a much needed break.

The pay wasn't great, nor were the tips and I found myself wondering - once again - if it was truly worth running around like a headless chicken for the money I received. The shifts were long and arduous. As the others had families I was always left to lock up, which also meant taking the men that had passed out outside. There were also very few chances to sit down and relax, especially on a Friday night like tonight.

I was finally granted a break shortly after nine. I'd been working since four. I crashed into a stool beside Pam and just sat enjoying the lulling chatter of the patrons around me.

"Sookie! Back to work!" shouted Claude, our barman.

I pushed my weary body out of the seat and fell to the ground. Or at least I would have if a pair of lean, muscular arms hadn't grabbed me. I looked up to find myself gazing into a pair of cerulean blue eyes. I gave myself a little shake and smiled at the man placing me back on my feet.

"Will you be okay?" he asked me in a voice that sent warmth down my body.

I blinked up at the man who was still holding me, even though we were both standing. He was over six feet tall, had long blonde hair, pale skin, and a very lean and limber body.

"Thank you very much. My legs must have just fallen asleep."

"You know as well as I do Sookie that it's because of that arse behind the bar that you almost fell!" said Pam, glaring at Claude. "How many breaks have you had since you got here at four?"

"One," I said in a low voice.

Well that did it. I saw the rage in Pam's face as she turned back to Claude. My reflexes had me stumbling to grab her and retrain her before she had even set her drink down.

"Pam! Don't! Now do I need to get you taken home?" I asked worried.

"I'll do it," said Sam from beside her, grimacing. "See you tomorrow Sook."

I smiled at them both and gave them a small kiss goodnight. As I pushed in Pam's chair I saw the stranger reach out and grasp Claude by the collar.

"She's been working for five hours, and you've only allowed her _one_ break?! I doubt this is how my aunt wants her pub run. You're lucky I don't fire you on the spot, but consider yourself on a warning," the stranger said before sitting down in my hurriedly vacated stool.

The entire pub hushed and were now staring. The stranger ignored them and surveyed his surroundings before his gaze found mine.

"Sit a while. Rest," he said pulling out a stool beside him.

"Sorry, drinks to get."

I hurried off and continued working as if what had happened had not shook me up. The stranger went from friendly to boiling with anger in just a few seconds. I was careful to avoid him, but could still feel his gaze on me. The hours went by and the weariness in my body worsened. Finally it was the end of the night. The others left, shortly after three of our regulars went out singing. I stayed and cleaned up as usual. As I finished I heard the quiet, drunken snore from underneath one of the tables. Bending down I found Lafayette lying there. Lafayette was an eccentric black man who definitely didn't know his limit of alcohol. This was probably my fourth time waking him from a drunken stupor. Every time it was the same thing.

"Ah Sookie!" he said in his heavily accented English.

I draped his arm over my shoulder and steered him out of the pub and into the cold weather. He leaned further into me and placed a peck against my cheek. He began mumbling against it. I could make out several words and just laughed at him. Ever the same.

"Oh oui, Lafayette. Oui!" I smiled as his eyes brightened at my agreement to marry him.

"Ma femme!" he exclaimed before falling backwards, pulling me with him.

Lafayette's hands slowly slid down my sides and around my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Non! Lafayette! Non!"

At that moment I was suddenly pulled back and in the lean arms of my previous helper. Lafayette slumped back down and a few moments later was sound asleep. Sighing I quickly removed my coat and laid it under his head. The stranger gave me a quizzical look.

"So as he'll be comfy until Sgt. Harrison comes and takes him in again."

"This happens on a regular basis?" he asked, and I shrugged looking at his expression in confusion. He looked angry about that.

"Why?" I questioned.

"A young woman like yourself shouldn't be depraved to that sort of behaviour. Why is it that you stay to clean up and the others don't?"

"They have families," I answered, my eyes dropping to stare at my feet. "If you'll excuse me sir, I'll just go lock up and then head home."

The stranger watched as I locked the pub up and then turned to walk down the street. I ignored him as best I could. I wrapped my arms around my body and tried to hold on to any warmth in it. Suddenly a thick man's coat was draped around my shoulders. I turned and looked to see the stranger beside me.

"I'll walk you home," he said.

"Nonsense, yours is there. Mine is a good two mile away."

"And you were planning on walking two miles with no coat?"

"I've done it before," I said matter of factly.

He was silent but continued walking with me.

"I'm Eric by the way. Eric Northman."

I smiled at him. "Sookie Comp- Stackhouse," I held the tears in and looked straight ahead. "Sookie Stackhouse."

I felt his penetrative stare on my face, but ignored it. The walk was quite silent. I usually loved silence on my walks home. I would stare up at the stars and just think of the tranquillity of it all. But the stars were covered tonight by thick white clouds.

"Are you not cold?" I asked Eric, noticing he only wore a shirt and jumper.

"I don't feel the cold much anymore," he gave me a small smile.

"How do you like Semley?"

Eric gave me a crooked smile. My mind went blank. I just tried to concentrate on not allowing my jaw to drop. _What was this man doing to me?!_

"It's a very nice village. The people seem quite friendly and its away from all the hustle and bustle of towns. Also it is like a hideaway from the war. There isn't much here to show the war is actually occurring."

"Believe me there is. Its just not physical proof," I muttered, my voice bleak.

We were silent again. We did not speak until we reached my small house. Eric's forehead showed something was bothering him. I don't know why I did it, but I just reached out and smoothed away his wrinkles. His eyes flicked down to mine, shocked. Those blue eyes caught me again. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. Eric took a calculated step forwards so as he was almost tight against my chest. I managed to lower my hand, but our eyes were still locked. He bent down lower to me; closer and closer his face came to mine. My heart was beating like a jackhammer.

And then the church bells sounded.

I blinked, turned tail, and ran into the safety of my home. I stood with my back against my front door listening. I heard his retreating steps and collapsed to the floor. As I put my arms around my legs to draw them up into my chest I noticed something. I was still wearing his coat.

* * *

Somehow sleep had come easily last night. The moment my head hit the pillow I had fallen into a land of beautiful dreams. They were full of light and happiness. I hadn't had dreams like this since June. Usually I dreamt of soldiers, darkness and death. I didn't have to be a Fortune Teller or Mystic to know what my subconscious was trying to tell me, the regular appearance of two cerulean blue eyes in my dream was enough of a hint. I lay there in my bed and groaned at the idea of having to get up. But it was Saturday, meaning I worked my longest shift today; two to twelve. I checked my watch and saw it was already eleven. My I had slept long!

I showered and dressed. I folded up Eric's coat and went on my daily walk to work. I arrived at half past twelve, giving me enough time to pop in to see Mrs Bradley.

"Oh Susannah darling!" she greeted me kissing my cheek and hugging me affectionately. "How are you?"

"I am well. And yourself?"

"Oh well you know how it is. It's getting into Winter and these bones of mine are giving me some trouble, I tell you!"

"Want me to put the kettle on?" I asked.

"Oh you are a doll! A doll, I tell you!"

After making the tea we sat and chattered for a bit. I inconspicuously left Eric's coat sitting on one of the chairs after offering to help her with a few chores. I hovered and dusted the entire downstairs. I was just finishing off cleaning the lampshade in the kitchen when he came in. I was standing on my tiptoes trying to get the top to shine like the rest. He called from the front door and walked straight into the kitchen. His voice had caused me to shriek and once again I found myself in his arms.

"Sookie! What are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"Helping out Mrs Bradley before my shift," I answered just as Mrs Bradley came into the kitchen.

Her eyebrows drew together and she pursed her lips seeing Eric with his arms around me. I struggled out of them and continued trying to clean the lampshade.

"Aunt, you're making her clean your house before her shift?" Eric asked, outrage colouring his tone.

"I'm not making Susannah do anything. She offered. Susannah darling I think that will do in here," she said.

"Very well Mrs Bradley. I'd best get next door for my shift. Would you like me to call in tomorrow with that pear crumble?"

"Definitely!" she exclaimed.

"I'll do it before work," I replied.

"Work? We're closed on a Sunday," said Eric.

"Dearest Susannah here volunteers at the hospital on Sundays. After Church, of course. Well I shall see you tomorrow Susannah. May God keep you well."

"And may he continue to shine His light upon you," I replied trying to keep the smile affixed to my face. "Mrs Bradley…Mr Northman," I nodded before leaving.

The moment I set foot in the doors of The Longship I was met with chaos. Churchill was talking on the radio again and almost the entire village were gathered to hear it. I silently walked through the crowd serving the patrons and listening to the speech myself. I sighed when the broadcaster's voice filled the speaker. A wailing started up from the far corner. I quickly manoeuvred through the others and helped Holly into the back room that was meant for employees only. Claude gave me a glare but continued getting everyone's drinks. Eric walked in as Holly began keening again. I held her close to me and whispered comforting words to her. My own tears fell and I could not stop them. Eric stood staring at us before turning back into the pub. Eventually Holly had calmed down enough that I was able to get her son to walk her home. I watched from the door as Holly held on to her seven year old son. I turned back into the back room trying to get control of myself. Eric came back in as well.

"Sookie?" he rushed over to me.

I suppose I must have looked awful. I was pressed tight against the wall with my legs pressed tight against my chest. The tears streamed down my cheeks. But the flow suddenly stopped once Eric wiped them away with his fingertips.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

I took a few deep breaths. "I guess it's just hard helping her with her grief."

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Its unlikely the war will be over by Christmas. Holly's husband is still over there. Still fighting."

A dark look flashed through Eric's eyes. I softly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said before getting up and heading back to the door.

But I was stopped by his hand reaching out for my wrist.

"For what?"

"Wiping my tears away," I said softly.

"You don't want anyone out there to see them."

"No, they wouldn't understand," I said somberly.

"I'm sure they would. You are a caring person. Of course you'll be upset because of your friend's problems," Eric offered.

"You don't understand either," I said softly. "But your lack of understanding is better that theirs."

"Sookie?"

"I left your coat on the chair Mr Northman. Good day," I said quickly, and with that, I left.

The wall went up again. I hid my emotions. I pushed myself into work and by the end of my shift was ready to just collapse into my bed. As I gathered the glasses again Eric came into the pub.

"I spoke to my aunt about you," Eric said, and I froze.

The air rushed out of me. I fell into the chair behind me and gripped the table in front of me.

"She told me how your Gran died. The week before your brother got sent off to war," his voice was empty.

He knew this was painful, yet persisted. It wasn't from malice, I knew that. He was trying to show me he _did_ understand now.

"He was killed. You mourned him for a month and then continued with life. My aunt said you were 'beautiful little Susannah' again. But you're not. You're hurting, deep down. And you're hiding it from everyone."

"But I can't seem to hide it from you," I murmured.

"Don't then," his voice was commanding and fierce.

He was suddenly knelt beside me. His hand reached out to stroke my cheek.

"So soft. So beautiful," he whispered.

He moved closer to me much more quickly tonight and I laughed at it. He looked at me puzzled.

"Trying to make sure we aren't interrupted again?" I asked.

"You caught me," he said his breath tingling my lips.

He pressed his lips against mine. Sharp sparks went through my lips down into my body. I could feel the blood rushing to my lips as they curved around his. He kissed me extremely passionately. His left hand wove into my hair while his right pushed at my neck, pulling me closer to him. My own hands moved of their own accord. My arms wound round him and pushed him closer. I pushed the seat back some more, so as he was knelt between my legs. His tongue lightly swished along my bottom lip. Asking for permission. My mouth opened, and his tongue delved in. The taste of him in my mouth was to die for. I let out a low moan and pressed my entire body closer to his. I was rewarded a low guttural growl from deep within his chest for my movements. His hands slowly moved from my hair and neck and began tracing my back. His mouth moved from mine, and he began kissing my cheek and down my neck.

We would have gone further but the door of the pub crashed open. Eric jumped backwards, and I turned to the door. Sarah Newlin was standing there, tears pricking her eyes. She rushed to me and grabbed my arm pulling me.

"Sarah? Sarah, what is it?" I asked concerned.

"Jake!" she cried. "Doctor Herveaux asked me to come fetch you."

"No, no, no, no!" I wailed.

"Sookie?" Eric called after me as I ran as fast as is humanly possible to the makeshift hospital in our little village.

I raced straight up to the little area Jake Purifoy was being kept. Doctor Herveaux stood with him, his expression grim. I almost slid to the ground racing towards him.

"Sookie…" the weak soldier said smiling painfully.

"Sh, sh. I'm here Jake," I said holding his frail little wrist in my hands.

I could feel his pulse. His slow-beating weak pulse. The tears pooled and I couldn't stop them from falling.

"Sh, Sook. I'm gonna be fine. Gonna go see my Maker," he mumbled.

"No, Jake. You can get better. You can!"

"Sookie, part of the shell went into the wound. Only one of his lungs is working. And it's filling with blood. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do," Doctor Herveaux said in his cool, calm voice.

I sat there singing softly to Jake. My hands were still clasped around his thin wrist when I felt his pulse fade and disappear. My tears were silent as they wrapped his body and took it away.

"I'll understand if you don't want to come in tomorrow," said Doctor Herveaux, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, then I turned and ran. Yet another young man's life had been taken in this war. I ran straight home and fell into my bed. The tears never stopped. Sleep didn't wash over me. I just lay there. And then dawn arrived, bringing a new day. Funny how that is what Reverend Bannerman preached to us today about; each new day being a gift that brings something new.

After Church I went to Mrs Bradley's home. She wasn't back yet, but one of her boarders let me in. I left the pear crumble on the kitchen bench with a note and turned to leave. Lying in the shadows was Eric. In his hand was a bottle of whiskey with only a dribble in the bottom of it. I bent down and stared at him.

"Eric…what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you already know Sookie! I thought you were different from the other gossips here. I thought you were different from all the other people I've met. But no! You have absolutely no idea what I have been through. I was understanding about your problems, you didn't ask me about mine! No, instead you use actions to show your true thoughts of me!"

"Eric I…I don't know what…you're talking about!" I cried.

Eric suddenly stood up and lunged for me. He grasped me by the arm and dragged me over to the table. Sitting on it was a single white feather. I gasped at the implication. White feathers were sent to cowards. Men afraid to fight in the war. _And he thinks that I was the one that sent it._ I struggled out of his grasp and ran for the door. He followed me and stood at the doorway shouting at me.

"I'm not a coward Sookie! You have no idea about war and the things you must face in them. I thought you might have been different. I thought you might have been able to accept me, but I can see now you can't. I hope you die alone and miserable!" he yelled as I stood staring up at him from the steps.

"I already am," I said softly as I turned and left him.

I saw no one. My eyes were blurred with tears as I ran through the Church-goers to the safety of my own home. I collapsed to the floor and sobbed what was left of my heart out. I lay on the cold hall floor and listened to my silent house. I shut my eyes tightly and prayed to God with the last of my strength.

_Please, Heavenly Father, please just end my suffering. I can take no more._

**

* * *

**

The knocking on the door was annoying me. Couldn't they just leave me alone?! Amelia, Tray, Sam and Pam had all come. Separately and together. All knocking to get an answer. All worried about me. But I just lay there, on the cold hard hall floor as Christmas Eve passed me by.

"Sookie I'm not leaving until you answer this door!"

My heart stopped. I'm sure it did when I heard _his_ voice float through my door and into my house. It was no longer bitter like yesterday. It was strained and full of worry and pain.

"Please Sookie. I need to talk to you and I really don't want to say this to a door. I need to say it to your face. Please just open the-" he stopped as I opened it.

He looked down at me and cursed.

"Sookie I am so, so sorry for doing this to you."

"Do I look that bad?" I mumbled.

My throat was parched and it hurt. All my body hurt from lying on the floor in that cramped position. My eyes felt so dry and quite sore.

"Sookie what I said, I'm sorry for accusing you. I know you wouldn't have sent me something like that."

"Why did you?" I asked trying to swallow to make the pain in my throat go away.

"You need some water."

"Come in," I moved to let him into my home.

He searched through my cupboards once in the kitchen and brought me a cool glass of water. It helped. A lot. We sat on the sofa in my living room. I curled my legs up around me.

"I thought it was you because it was folded up in my coat."

_Huh?_

"It turns out that it was one of my aunt's boarders. Her…lover died in the Battle of Normandy."

His words caused me to flinch.

"Sam, Pam and Amelia," he continued hesitantly, "told me what my aunt would not. They told me about your husband."

"Bill," I sighed.

Eric blinked and stared at me. He let out a pained groan.

"Eric?" I asked confused by his reaction.

"I can't hurt you more and if I tell you I will."

"Tell me."

"Please Sookie, I cannot and will not lie to you. Please do not ask me to hurt you. Not again," he said.

"Eric, tell me!" I commanded him.

"My aunt's boarder is called Lorena," he said looking up at me.

I froze.

"You…know?" he asked hesitantly.

"She was Bill's first. And he was hers. But her father sent her off to be married. During their time apart I married him. I loved him Eric. I still do."

"Even though he…"

"Yes, even though he cheated on me. No one knows of his adultery, with the exception of me."

"Why a man would search for something else when he had you is beyond me."

"I would not give him what he wanted," I stated unsteadily.

I knew a blush was forming in my cheeks. I looked down at the carpet of the living room.

"I won't ask if you do not wish to tell me," he said.

"He was…rough," I said quietly.

The silence was embarrassing. I peeked up at Eric and was surprised to see him scowling. His lips were thinned and his eyes had darkened. I raised a hand to his lips trying to make them fuller. He softly kissed my hand then every fingertip. The scowl disappeared immediately. I looked at him questioningly.

"You should only be shown love and be cherished."

I think I just about died and got sent to a delicious version of heaven. But I still had to remember the things he said to me. And so when he went to put his arms around me, to hold me, I pushed him. He fell off the sofa and hit the coffee table. Dried milk and water went all over his jumper. He looked down at the mess and pulled off his jumper. His shirt travelled up and I found myself staring. There was a light dusting of yellow hair just above the waist of his trousers and travelling southward. But that isn't what grasped my attention, nor was the toned abdomen he had. It was the two round scars two inches away from his heart cavity and a larger irregular shaped scar the size of my fist below them. A gasp fell from me as I stared. He looked at me inquisitively and then saw where I was staring. He quickly pulled his shirt down and looked down at the floor. I automatically reached out to him, but he flinched away from my touch. I ignored him, stood up and lifted his shirt. He froze in place and determinedly didn't look at my face. I allowed my fingers to trace out his scars and then kissed each one of them softly. When I stood up properly he was staring at me. He crumpled to the floor and sat there looking into space. I quietly sat down with him.

"We were under heavy artillery and shell fire. There were sounds of explosions and gun fire all around. Our men were pressed against the walls of the trenches. The rain poured out of the heavens. And then we received the command: out of the trenches and charge. One of the men, Quinn, he had three children at home and a wife. He knew he would die if he went up, but for his love for his country spurred him on. Together we went up to the battlefield.

"Our Major got shot first. Then Quinn went down. I rushed to his side and tried to extract the bullet from his leg while on the battlefield. That's how I got shot and got these two scars. This one," he said tracing the bigger one, "almost killed me. They had to operate fast and removed my appendix. I had a fever for a week and then Quinn came and visited me. He was being sent home, the bullet had damaged one of the nerves in his leg making it almost useless. He brought me some good whiskey and it cured me. It truly did. The fever burned away and two weeks later I was sent home. They wanted me to go back, but my Major, before dying, made me my release papers. I returned home…to London," his voice grew hoarse with emotion.

"Our house had been one destroyed by the Blitz. My mother…father…elder sister…baby sister and my seven month old baby brother, who I'd never had the chance to meet, had all been killed in it. There was no one and nothing left. My aunt brought me here saying she needed help. She knew I was in a bad way…emotionally. She knew staying in London, where people in the street threw white feathers at me, was bad for my emotional health. And I owe her for it. She brought me here where I found you."

I sat staring at the man before me. He had looked so empty but now, as he stared at me, a light filled inside him, brightening him. He looked quite fragile and all I wanted to do was have him in my arms. I leaned closer to him and softly kissed his lips before wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer into his body. His lips were suddenly feverish and he kissed me with an urgency that took my breath away, quite literally. As I gasped for breath his lips scorched my cheeks and my neck as he kissed the skin there. Every nerve in my body felt as if it had suddenly come alive with his touch. I hungrily pulled his lips back to mine and fed on his taste. His tongue twisted around mine, and I could feel him devouring me. His hands pressed tighter into my back, pushing me between his legs.

I pulled back in shock. He stared at me for a moment and then a smirk lit up his features.

"Don't get cocky!" I chided, to which he burst out laughing.

I covered my face with my hands, hiding my embarrassment over my wording. He gripped my wrists and pulled them away. His fingers lightly stroked my skin.

"Don't hide this beauty from me. I apologise for laughing."

I smiled shyly back at him, staring into those beautiful baby blues.

"You've trapped me Sookie," he whispered into my neck between kisses. "I am yours completely."

"As am I," I moaned as he sucked below my earlobe.

"Do you mean that?" he asked pulling away.

I stared at the man before me. I knew without a doubt that I loved him. And it was more than what I felt for Pam, Amelia or Sam. More than my love for Gran or Jason. It was even more than how I had felt about Bill. This love I felt was unquestionable and unbreakable.

"Let me show you how much I mean it," I said, shaking slightly at the overload of emotions attacking my body as I began unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands stopped mine. A finger pushed my chin up to make me stare into his eyes.

"Sookie you don't have to show me anything. I believe you," he said.

"But I _want_ to," I said softly against his lips, before they crashed down on me and ravaged me.

We stood up and he kept his hold on me, keeping me pressed against his lean frame. I pulled him tighter to me, even as he lifted me up into his arms. My legs naturally wrapped themselves around his waist, causing my skirt to end up around my thighs. Eric's hands glided down my back as he continued to kiss me. His hands kneaded my bottom.

"Where?" he growled as I rubbed myself against him.

"Upstairs," I said in a ragged breath.

He never stopped kissing me the entire way up the stairs and into my room. He gently placed me on the bed and began undressing me. He first took off my blouse and palmed my breasts through the thin material of my slip. He slowly, teasingly and frustratingly slowly, slide the straps off my shoulders, revealing my breasts.

"Perfect," moaned Eric as his fingers pinched one of my nipples.

His mouth then replaced his fingers. He was rewarded for his work by the number of moans that fled from my mouth. His tongue slipped over the skin and teased my already-hard nipple. He closed his mouth completely around it and began to suck, letting his teeth skim off my flesh. The feeling was dizzying. It sent warmth deep down into my body. He then turned to the other one and paid it the same amount of attention. His hands were moving again, unzipping my skirt. I raised my hips for him to pull it right off along with my slip. His fingers then curled into the seam of my underwear and he removed them too. Now I was lying on my bed, completely naked. A blush crept up into my cheeks as I tried to cover myself a bit from his gaze. He saw this and grasped my hands.

"No, lover, you are so beautiful. Such beauty should never be covered up."

He quickly divested himself of his own clothes and was about to lie down on the bed with me when he noticed I'd frozen.

"Sookie?" he asked concerned.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks. Of course it didn't work. His fingers, as soft as if he were touching china, glided over my rosy red cheeks.

"I do love that blush in your cheeks, lover. But I don't want you to be embarrassed with me. Please, tell me what is wrong."

"I'm…um, you might not…um, fit," I said quietly, the blush darkening.

A chuckle slid from his lips before he pressed them to my lips. The moment his lips were on mine I forgot my worries completely. All I knew was that I wanted more! I pulled him tighter to me and he carefully lay above me, keeping his weight off me. His tongue swept down the crease in my neck, sending pleasurable shivers through my entire body. I expected him to thrust into me hard like Bill had done, but Eric was a considerate lover. He also liked foreplay. His mouth travelled down my body. His fingers gently pushed my legs apart. One long finger swept between my lips. I was too far gone already to care what he was doing, all I truly cared about was that it felt good.

"Oh!" he groaned. "You are so wet for me, lover."

His fingers continued stroking me and then my hips pushed towards him wanting more.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he chided me. "Patience."

"Eric…I need…I need you…" I said incoherently.

A loud moan erupted from inside me as Eric pushed two of his fingers inside of me.

"Oh, you are so tight, lover!" he said as he pulled his fingers almost completely out and then thrust them back in.

He continued doing this until a really deep moan fell from my lips. His fingers curled and he began quickening the pace. My hips moved in rhythm with his fingers. Suddenly something inside broke apart and I let out an extremely loud cry of pleasure as the orgasm washed over me. Eric continued to move his fingers until I had rode it out. He then bent his head lower and his tongue swept up the juices that spilled from between my legs.

"Eric…" I moaned.

He moved back up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself in his mouth and found it didn't disgust me. I could feel his exceptional gracious plenty against my abdomen and worry set in again. Eric smoothed away my hair and pressed soft kisses on my forehead.

"We don't have to go any further, I would be more than content with just lying here with you."

"No. Eric I want you. I want you so much. Please," I asked as his lips trailed over to mine.

Eric nodded. One of his hands went between my legs again. Once more two of his fingers were inside of me, stretching me, preparing me for him to enter me. His head rubbed against my nub, slick with pre-cum.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

A single nod from me, and he thrust himself into me. The feeling of him inside me was intoxicating. He completely filled me. But there was some pain, like there had been my first night with Bill as my husband. That night Bill had thrust through my pain. Tonight, Eric stilled himself and waited for the pain to subside.

"Is everything alright, lover?" he asked.

"More!" I moaned.

A mischievous glint shone in his eyes as he almost pulled out of me completely before he thrust back into me. This time the tip of his penis hit my g-spot. A loud moan swept out of my mouth, followed by another and another. My hips soon fell into pace with Eric and we began moving as one. The beauty of it was amazing to me. Eric continued kissing my lips and neck. One hand began to stroke my nub and in a low voice, more like a growl he commanded me.

"Look at me, lover. Look at me as you cum."

I stared into the depths of his ocean blue eyes. With a final moan I felt my climax tremble throughout my entire body. At the same time Eric groaned and I could feel his juice entering me. Staring at one another at this moment made it all the more special. It was just us. There was no one and nothing else around.

Eric slowly pulled out of me and rolled over on to his side. He pulled me into his arms and held me against him. I sighed happily into his chest, tickling him with my breath.

"Thank you," I whispered as my fingers tangled in his long blonde hair.

"I should be the one thanking you. That was amazing Sookie."

"You were," I replied coyly.

"How do you feel?" he said after kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Like I might be falling in love with you," I answered honestly.

Eric sighed. I looked into his eyes to see if it was a good sigh or a bad sigh.

"I fell long ago. When I first caught you in my arms at the pub. You fell literally, I fell metaphorically and ever since I have been yours."

"I am yours now. I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, Sookie."

I cuddled further into his arms as he pulled the blanket over us both. We stared into each other's eyes. From outside the bells of the Church pealed out into the night hair, marking the beginning of Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Sookie."

"Merry Christmas Eric. I thought this would be a bleak and lonely Christmas, but I now have you."

"And you always will. I will never leave you. Trust me," he said lightly stroking my cheek and lips.

"I am yours for eternity."

And with that wonderful thought I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep full of happiness and cerulean blue eyes.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N:** I just have to give a big massive hugtackle for the amazing Meads. Her beta skills are fabulous! I also have to put the blame for the inspiration of this fic on:

Stop the Cavalry by Jona Lewie:

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=EOe18JcatZo

and Happy Christmas (War is Over) by John Lennon and Yoko:

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=RRBcwufAuQw

~Anna-Margaret

xx

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
